The Tale of Kagsha
by Cokies07
Summary: Kagsha is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. When her mother died, Kagsha was transported to Sengoku Jidai to search for her father. The catch: he doesn't know he has a daughter. What happens next...
1. Chapter 1

15 year old Kagsha Higurashi was never considered to be "normal." To begin with, she lived in an old, damaged Shinto shrine, as had all her ancestors on her mothers side. Another anomaly was her lack of parents. Her mother had once been a very successful writer, she always said that her stories were real, not out of her imagination. She taught her daughter to keep believing in dreams, since they were true, in some world, some dimension, someone was living out what she dreamed.

Her father was a mystery figure. Kagsha had never met him, and when she asked her mother about him, she would reply, Don't think about it Kagsha, you'll never meet him anyways, and he doesn't know about you. I left him before he found out so that I wouldn't ruin him. Wouldn't give his enemies some kind of weakness for them to probe at. So I wouldn't ruin his life." At this, Kagsha would realize that she was an unplanned for mistake, which always drove her to the brink of insanity. Now, she wished she'd paid better attention to her mom.

Kagsha sighed, could it have been only last week that her mother had lain in her deathbed and told her "If you ever go to the world where I met your father, don't fall in love with Inuyasha. Whatever you do, don't fall in love with him. Promise me." Frightened at her mothers tone, Kagsha had quickly promised her, not knowing what her mother meant by "her fathers world.". After her mother told her she loved her, she died.

Now here she sat, thinking of all that had happened since then. She had finished with the private little cremation, saving, according to her mothers instructions, five little bags of ashes. Now, she had to do her mothers final bidding. She had to find her father. She had to follow her mothers instructions precisely. It would all begin and end at the shrine of the bone eater's well. The shrine in their back yard.

, she felt an intense ringing in her ears and was drawn to the old well inside. She walked towards the well, dropping her coat and purse on the walkway, and taking one bag of ashes. She then closed her eyes, put the bag in her pocket, and jumped into the well, which was about six feet deep. Kagsha was surprised to not instantly hit the floor, and when she finally did, she looked up at the top of the well, expecting to see old brown roof beams and got the shock of her life.

"Where am I?" That was the only thing that ran through her head as she looked up and saw, instead of rafters, a clear blue sky. Even as she looked at the sky, she heard a noise, then she noticed two white dog ears and a floppy white mane of hair as a person stood up, leaned over the side of the well, and looked at her with the most beautiful gold eyes she had ever seen.

"Kagome? Is it really you?" He looked hopeful, and Kagsha found it hard to say the two letter word that would bring him pain: "No. I am not Kagome, I'm Kagsha."

"You look like her. If you are not her, then how did you get here?" he asked, puzzled. _That's exactly what I was wondering_ Kagsha thought before saying, "I think I should be asking, Who are you?"

"I am…"

At that moment, a girl yelled, "Inuyasha!" _He is Inuyasha? Oh wow, Mom said he would probably be as old as her by now, I wonder how long its been since she was here last?_ "You're Inuyasha?"

"The one and only." He replied.

Smart ass. Well now that she knew who he was, she had to go see this strange world that she had been pulled into. To her surprise, when she stood up, she felt dizzy, then her knees buckled and she began to fall. Before she lost consciousness, she felt two strong arms grab her and pull her out of the well.

_Wow, she looks so much like Kagome_ Inuyasha thought, his heart burning with the fire of unrequited love as he pulled the girl from the well. _What did she say her name was? Oh, right… Kagsha. Wonder what's wrong with her._ He picked her up gently then made his way towards the girl, Sango, who was walking up the hill with a scowl on her face.

"Inuyasha, didn't you hear me calling? Why didn't you answer?" Then she noticed the girl he carried. "Who is she?" she asked, noting the resemblance between this girl and Kagome, one of her dearest friends.

"She says her name is Kagsha. I found her at the well." Saying this made him remember that he wasn't holding Kagome. He looked down and saw the girl begin to stir. Sango had run ahead to tell Kaede to make room for an injured girl. Now, all Inuyasha had to do was carry her inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did ye find her?"

"I already told you, old hag. She was at the well."

Inuyasha and Kaede stared at each other, the sparks flying as they discussed the unconscious girl that rested on the pallet in front of them.

Behind them, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared and muttered amongst themselves.

"Man, this is almost worse than all those times when Kagome got hurt." Shippo said.

"Yes. But how did she get here? As far as we know, the well will only admit Kagome and Inuyasha. Besides that, who is she?" The black haired monk, Miroku, was the voice of reason of the group, though his lecherousness was nothing to be proud of.

Next to him, Sango kept an eye on the girl even as she told the two males all she knew about the girl, which was only that her name was Kagsha and that she looked an awful lot like Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't know anything about Kagsha. He had been sitting by the well hoping against hope that Kagome would come back. When he had heard a little rumble, he knew that is was the well's time slip, and he hadn't expected anyone but Kagome. Kagsha was...well, not Kagome. She looked a lot like Kagome, but wasn't her. He had a few sacred memories that he desperately wanted to relive, and it was too hard to not be able to cross time to see her.

Kagsha awoke with a huge headache. When her eyes snapped open, they say five pairs of eyes watching her expectantly: one green, one violet, one brown, one amber, and another brown. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kaede saw Kagsha stir and crowded around her. The first thing that they noticed about Kagsha were her eyes: light brown with a swirl of gold.

While the other four stood admiring her eyes, Inuyasha hurriedly backed away. Her eyes were haunting him. It hurt to worry about someone other than Kagome. While he mused by himself, Shippo exclaimed, "Wow! Your eyes are so pretty!"

"Indeed they are! My dearest Kagsha, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku wasted no time in letting Kagsha see his true self.

Seeing Kagsha's range swirl into her eyes is a splatter of red that appeared around her irises, Sango slapped Miroku.

"Sango! What was that for! What did I do this time?" Miroku nursed his now red cheek and looked at Sango incredulously as she looked at Kagsha who was smirking with an eerily identical smirk to that of Inuyasha.

Sango was relieved to see the red gone from Kagsha's eyes, as she knelt by her head, offering Kagsha water and replying to Miroku. "That was for being a hentai to our guest. How could you be so rude?"

Miroku sighed before turning his full attention to the amused Kagsha, "My apologies, my lady."

"Apology accepted," she sat up with a wince, "Now would one of you mind telling me where... no, **when** I am!" Her tone, though confused, was a mixture of kindness and of biting spite and anger.

"The last person who crossed the time slip was Kagome. She came from the future and called this the Sengoku Jidai- the Warring Era. 500 years before her time." Inuyasha spoke with a silent longing. He was in constant pain from his heart from missing Kagome. Before Kagsha could speak, he had run out of the building and back to the well.

_Oh My God! My mom's stories... They were real! So... This is my father's world... Damn! Finding him hear is going to be hell! Better get the help of these four. _"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Lady Kaede, right?" The four in question looked shocked that Kagsha knew their names.

"Child, how did ye know our names?" Kaede wondered if she was also a priestess of sorts.

Kagsha stood, brushed the dirt off her black jeans, pulled down the hem of her black t-shirt and reached for her black tunic-style vest before answering, "Mom told me all about you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom told me all about you."

Kagsha picked up her tunic, and with one fluid motion, pulled it on. The four in the room, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo, stared at her, their eyes wide at the sudden revelation.

"Mom? Who is your mom? Unless you are a demon, in which case you would look like one, you had to have been told by someone who met us, knew us, and saw us often. And the only person could be...Kagome!" Miroku reasoned wisely before blanching. "Are you Kagome's daughter? How old are you? How is Kagome? How could you be Kagome's daughter!"

Kagsha let out a happy laugh before saying, "Yep, good old Miroku. As perverted as the day is long, yet as wise as it too. I am Kagsha Higurashi. 15 years old. That would have made my mom 30."

Sango stood, shocked. How could this girl profess to be Kagome's daughter if Kagome had visited them only 2 years ago? And she hadn't had a daughter, been pregnant, or anything? Besides that, "Who is your father, Kagsha? I mean... Wait did you say 'would have been 30?' Why?"

"Hmph. My father. That's why I'm here. I've got to find that bastard. I have no idea where to find him, though I do know that he exists here because my mom often mentioned that he was from 'Inuyasha's world' though I never understood it till now. And, yes, she 'would have been 30' because she's dead."

"Dead? How? I mean, she's only been gone for two years." Sango took to the news very well, but Miroku looked shell shocked and Shippo was inconsolable. At the sound of Shippo's wail and at the scent of said kitsune's tears, Inuyasha burst in.

"Why are you crying runt?"

With a quick "don't tell him anything" look directed at Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, Kagsha scooped up Shippo and dashed out of the hut.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked. The monk was still standing, stiff, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Sango was pale, her mouth drawn into a thin line, and her eyes looking decidedly dimmer than usual. Kaede just stood there, shaking her head and hugging herself. Seeing that he would not be getting a response from the three, he turned, walked out the hut, and proceeded to look for Kagsha.

When Kagsha saw Inuyasha enter the hut, she worried that he had heard what she had said. When he didn't show any signs of knowing, she had relaxed, warned the three older people in the room with a glare, and ran outside using Shippo as an excuse. One thing that she could thank her deadbeat father for was her heightened senses and speed. Now, she used the speed to get as far away from the humans as she could, five miles in those two minutes.

"Where'd she go? She just left the house two minutes ago. There's no way she could be so fast. Only demons are that fast, and she's no demon" Inuyasha stood outside sniffing the wind for traces of Kagsha's scent. A strong southerly breeze brought back a faint scent, yet it came from several miles away. Could she have been kidnapped by a demon? He quickly took off in that general direction and spotted her, sitting, stroking Shippo's hair five miles from Kaede's hut. She was singing a quiet lullaby to the sobbing fox kit as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Oi, Wench. I take care of my pack, got it? I can't split up to look after Shippo if you drag him so far away. Don't leave without my permission next time. Ok?" As was understandable, Inuyasha's voice betrayed his irritation at being forced to follow her. As she stood to yell at him and leave, he asked her "How the hell did you get this far anyway in two minutes?"

"Whoa, I see Kagome wasn't exaggerating when she said you were an overbearing, over exaggerating, self centered, jerk! Was it so wrong that all I wanted to do was sit down and take care of the kid? And what business is it...?"

At the word "sit", Inuyasha found himself getting reacquainted with a friend from two years prior: dirt. After a minute or so, Inuyasha struggled up from the dirt, turned to look at Kagsha and said, "Who the hell are you? Only Kagome had power over the subduing beads. Take them off. Now!"

"No. No way! I...I control the beads! But she never said... Kagome was married- I mean mated to someone, wasn't she?" Kagsha was shocked that she had inherited her mother's power over Inuyasha's beads, but she tried to sidetrack him from asking about who she was by asking about her mom's love life.

"What! Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha began to walk away from Kagsha before saying, "Besides, we have to get back. Its almost dark."

"What? Oh, SHIT!" Kagsha pulled a sleeping Shippo up from the floor and tossed him at Inuyasha before running in the opposite direction and yelling over her shoulder, "I'll be back in the morning!"

"That was strange…"


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha turned towards the village before taking to the trees and making it back before the sun had fully set. Shippo was curled up, wrapped snugly in the sleeve of Inuyasha's haori, having cried himself before. From inside the hut came the sounds of Kaede, Sango, and Miroku talking. Before stepping inside, Inuyasha quietly eavesdropped on their conversation. _Something about Kagsha's father. Whatever. It isn't important_. At that moment, Shippo awoke, yawned, stretched, and asked, "Do we get ramen?"

"Quiet, runt." Inuyasha cursed the lost opportunity of finding out more information about Kagsha. He pulled aside the woven rush door cover and stepped in. The three adults quieted considerably, then began to get dinner ready. All seemed enthralled in their food. Finding no way to bring up Kagsha's father without betraying that he had eavesdropped, Inuyasha just let himself forget about her.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit! How could I have forgotten." _I can't stay with anyone after sunset. During the day, I have short black hair and look entirely human, but at night, when the moon rises, my hair grows to my waist and turns silver streaked with black. I grow claws and fangs and my ears turn into black doggy ears. As if it wasn't bad enough, all the brown disappears from my eyes and they turn completely gold. I wish I had a spell to maintain a human illusion for every hour of the day, but it's so hard to keep it up just for the day. Curse my father. Why couldn't he have been human?_ Kagsha stood in the center of a clearing in the woods. She remembered when her mother had told her that because of her heritage, she looked mostly human with only a few differences. At the age of five, she had been taught a concealing spell, but her miko powers were not powerful enough to keep the spell up all day. She was forced to spend nights away from all other people lest her secret be discovered. She couldn't help but wonder what these feudal era people would do if they knew the truth.

Back at Kaede's hut, Inuyasha sat in the corner, Shippo asleep in his arms, much like he had every night since Kagome had left for good and he had become the kit's only surrogate parent. Sitting in the opposite corner was Miroku, in his lap Kilala, and leaning on his shoulder, Sango. They were all wondering where Kagsha was and why she had left so abruptly. When Inuyasha had told them what she had said about Kagome caring about her and her power over the beads, they were not skeptical, but had kept quiet, nervously fidgeting. Inuyasha hadn't really noticed their reactions, so engrossed in his thoughts as he was.

"Inuyasha, there is all sorts of demons out there, you know. She's never been here before, she could be killed. I think you should go and find her." Sango was worried about Kagome's daughter, though, to Inuyasha, she seemed to have gotten a soft spot for Kagsha. She shifted her weight to be closer to Miroku as she stared at Inuyasha. Miroku absently stroked Kilala's fur and hugged Sango, still in deep shock over Kagome's death. Seeing how he had no choice but to find her, Inuyasha gave a grunt, laid Shippo down and ran out, checking the wind for Kagsha's scent.

Five miles to the south, Inuyasha picked up a scent that he had never smelt before. It smelled faintly like Kagsha, but there was a more woodsy smell mixed into it. Though he would never admit it, he loved Kagsha's scent: coconuts and forest pines. Now the scent he smelled was that of a forest in the dawn mixed with a little coconut. Since this was the only new smell in the area, he hurried off to find it.

Kagsha sat in the clearing, cross legged, head down, and ears flicking around. Suddenly, she tensed. Slightly to the north there was a slight crack of a twig. She lifted her head and inhaled. Her nostrils were filled with the smell of pines and autumn days: unmistakably Inuyasha. _Shit! He can't see me like this and there's still four hours to sunrise. Damn spell!_ She rose to her feet and looked around frantically for a hiding place. Inuyasha's scent was getting close. She was trapped.

_Ah! There...in that clearing, That weird scent is strongest there._ Inuyasha dropped out of the tree and into the clearing. In the branches of a tree opposite, Kagsha watched his calculating eyes until they jerked up at her. "I know you're up there. Who are you and what have you done to Kagsha? You smell like her." Inuyasha watched as the tree branches shuddered and a figure dropped into the clearing. "Oh shit! Who the... No... **what** the hell are you?"

Seeing that her hiding place had been discovered, Kagsha dropped out of the tree. When she lifted her head, and heard him whisper, Kagsha sighed and stood. The spell had changed her appearance, she knew. In her real form, she was 5 foot 8 inches, had waist length silver hair streaked with black, and small dog ears. Her claws and fangs were much smaller that Inuyasha's, roughly half his size, and her eyes were now identical to his. Besides that, she was dressed in an exact copy of Inuyasha's haori, except hers was more tight fitting and black. She had a rosary around her neck too, except hers was a little smaller, only four inches larger that a choker.

_Oh, hell no! If I didn't know better, I would think she was related to me. She has my eyes... Wait. She is not related to me. As if._ "So, Kagsha? I knew you weren't fully human, yet you don't look like a half breed. What are you and give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Inuyasha tensed and flaunted his claws as he gave off a growl.

"I am part demon. I don't know what kind, how much, or anything. I am here to find my father. And you shouldn't kill me because if Kagome would have known that you were trying to kill me, she would have made you sit!" Kagsha smirked as Inuyasha held another conversation with the dirt. She turned and said "Since I'm sure you would tell the others, I'll do you a favor and show them myself."

As Inuyasha tore himself from the dirt he noticed her getting ready to jump into a tree and yelled out "Why would Kagome have cared about your death? How do you know her? And how come you looked human earlier." Kagsha hesitated, but then jumped off towards the village. "Damn wench!" He sighed. At times, the similarities between her and Kagome were shocking.

He stood there in the clearing, looking towards where Kagsha had gone as

he thought about Kagome.

Flashback-

"Kagome, where are you going." Inuyasha ran after her.

At the sound of his voice, Kagome stiffened, looked at the ground and began to run. "Kagome…"

She stopped and turned. "Don't follow me Inuyasha! Go back. I don't want this last goodbye to include a crater with your shape. Please."

"Why are you leaving? What did the monk do? I'll kill him."

"No! It wasn't Miroku. Just... Goodbye, Inuyasha. Goodbye forever."

With that, Kagome had jumped into the well. He supposed that she had sealed it on the other side because he was never able to go through it again.

-End Flashback

"It's been two years. Pull yourself together." Inuyasha sighed and began to walk back to the village.

As she leapt through the trees towards the village, Kagsha wondered about two things: how to break the news to everyone, and who her father was. O_h, holy shit!_ She skidded to a stop, lost her balance, and crashed to the ground. She lay there, kissing the dirt as thoughts spun through her head. _Could I be Inuyasha's daughter! Hell, no! ... Ok, maybe._ She sat up, crossed her legs Indian style, and leaned against a tree. _Ok, think through this logically, Kagsha. _

_Similarities: Eye color. Rosary. Hair color. Dog ears. Clothing. A deep love for Kagome... _

_Differences: umm... He's more of a hothead...no, wait. Mom always called me a hothead. Temper...which we share. Ear color...that's stupid. I obviously got mom's color there. Hmm. He's male and I'm female? _

_Agh! I **am** his daughter! He is going to kill me when he finds out..._


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha found himself lacking all energy to leap from tree to tree after his fight with Kagsha. _Man, getting sat really hurts. I'd forgotten about that. _He walked, looking up at the sky as he neared Kaede's hut. He sighed deeply, Kagome still on his mind. He kept on going until he suddenly fell to the floor. "What the hell!"

"Aagh!" Kagsha winced as she reached down to rub her ankle. Inuyasha had been walking, lost in thought when he had suddenly tripped on her ankle and hit the dirt. She herself had been to preoccupied with the recent revelation of Inuyasha's parental status that she hadn't seen him coming.

"Wench!" Inuyasha jumped up, a growl escaping his lips until he looked at Kagsha to see her kneeling, with her head bowed and her shoulders shaking. _Oh, shit. What'd I say now?_ "Kagsha? Why are you crying?" The starry night sky was seen around the canopy of the Goshinboku. Inuyasha slumped to his knees in front of her before touching her chin. He lifted her face and looked into her eyes. "Don't cry, Kagsha. Please don't cry." He leaned forward and awkwardly hugged her.

Kagsha was shocked. She had completed her mission, she had found her father. And suddenly, the last thing she wanted was to return to her own time, where she was constantly in hiding and where she was alone. Inuyasha didn't seem like a bad guy, but she was sure that he wasn't ready to be a 'father'. In fact, she wasn't sure he even knew that he had bedded Kagome. Her mother had always told her that her father didn't know about her. So she did the only thing she could, she leaned into her dad's shoulder and cried out her frustrations.

Inuyasha had just hugged Kagsha in hopes of getting her to calm down. She had stiffened for a few seconds and then, to his utter shock, she had slumped forward and cried into him. She seemed to want to be comforted, and to be listened to as well. Before he could move, Kagsha leaned back, dried her tears, and stood up.

"Do you think the others will mind seeing me in this form? It takes a lot of energy to keep a concealing spell in place for the whole day." Kagsha began to move towards the village, her right ear flicked back to catch his response, her left shifting to hear anything else. Before Inuyasha could even respond, she suddenly went crumpling to the forest floor, a quiet scream ripping from her throat and her hands covering her ears.

"Kagsha? What's wrong? Kagsha!" Inuyasha panicked, picked her up, and bounded from the forest floor, through the trees and into Kaede's hut, where he dumped her onto a sleeping mat.. "Help Kagsha!"

"What happened to the child? And where is she?" Kaede eyed the writhing figure on the mat as she asked Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo slept on peacefully, curled up next to the transformed Kilala.

"Old hag! This is Kagsha. She is part youkai, part miko. She uses a concealing spell during the day. We were talking and all of a sudden she fell down and screamed...silently. I picked her up and ran her here." Inuyasha was loosing patience. When Kaede reached forward to touch Kagsha, she was repelled by a powerful barrier.

Suddenly, without a word, Kagsha stood up. She walked out the door, turned to the east and took off running, her feet glowing blue, almost black. Inuyasha followed her as she began to run, yelling over his shoulder, "Get the others up, Kaede. Tell them to take Kilala and follow!" He raced after Kagsha towards the rising sun.

"Miroku, Wake up!" Sango hurriedly shook Miroku's shoulder. Kaede had awoken her even as Inuyasha's yell faded to echoes. Kilala had been easy to awake, but the monk slept like a rock. Finally she sighed and resorted to the basest way of waking him: she kissed him. As she pulled back, Miroku opened his eyes and touched his lips.

"Lets go. Something happened to Kagsha." The monk looked at her with a strange expression.

"Miroku…" His hand shifted to cradle her cheek.

"Miroku?" A slight pressure was applied to her rear.

"Miroku! Hentai!" SLAP! Seconds later, a pissed off Sango exited Kaede's hut, holding a sleeping Shippo in her left arm and dragging an unconscious monk with her right. Kilala, in her fully transformed youkai shape, walked outside, Sango's Hiraikotsu in her mouth and an almost amused expression on her face.

_Where does that wench think she's going? And why were her feet glowing?_ Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, always keeping Kagsha in sight until suddenly, she stopped. _Perfect_ "Oi, Wench! What's going on? You shouldn't run off like that, you know…Kagsha?" As he gave his speech, Kagsha moved around him and took out two short stakes from her kimono top's sleeves. "Kagsha?"

As Kagsha fell, screaming, she noticed a few things: _There…up ahead. The ringing noise is coming from that direction. I should tell Inuyasha what's going on. _Inuyasha lifted her up and began to run. _Wait…where is he taking me? Kaede's hut! What for? _He laid her on the mat. _Aagh. No time to explain. What is that ringing? _She stood, walked out of the hut, and began to run. _I'm going. Forgive me…father._ Now she stood in a clearing. In front of her, hidden in the trees, was a wolf demon. Three areas of his body were giving off an intense ringing sound, and those same areas were beginning to glow slightly. Inuyasha was blathering away in front of her. _I have no time for this…Move!_ She side-stepped him, drawing the two chopstick looking like stakes she used as weapons, and leapt into the trees, set on attacking the glowing, ringing wolf youkai.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the..." Inuyasha could hardly contain his shock. One moment he was lecturing Kagsha as if she were an errant child, and the next, she side-stepped him, drew her stakes, and flew into the trees. A howl rent through the night air and Kagsha came flying out of the forest's fringe.

Kagsha walked past Inuyasha and leapt. The wolf youkai had been ducked under a bush next to a tall tree. She had taken her stakes, one in each hand, and driven them into the two most accessible glowing and ringing appendages of the youkai, his right arm and leg, as she flowed miko powers into the stakes. She had not expected his left leg to kick at her, however.

Kouga gave out a heart breaking howl as he slumped out of the trees. In the middle of the clearing, Inuyasha stood, Tetsusaiga drawn, and a snarl marring his features as he protected Kagsha, who had come flying from the bushes. Apparently, Kagsha could hear and see the jewel shards that he had embedded in both Kouga's legs and his arm. She had stabbed the arm and right leg with her miko-infused stakes, almost purifying him and the shards at once. In immense pain, he had kicked at her and caught her on her left side, just below her ribs.

_That fucking bastard! I'll kill him! He hurt Kagsha_! "Wimpy wolf! Getting so weak you're almost defeated by a female?" Inuyasha could not resist taunting the heavily injured Kouga and was about to 'Wind Scar' him off the face of the earth when Sango, Miroku, and Shippo arrived on Kilala.

"Inuyasha!" Sango jumped off Kilala and put her hand on his wrist. He calmed down enough to see beyond the mists of red.

"What happened here?!?!" Miroku's voice startled everyone, including the now conscious Kagsha.

"Ask **her**." Inuyasha was dazed. He had almost transformed, even while holding Tetsusaiga. All because of Kagsha. _What the hell was she thinking, attacking Kouga…I don't like the wimpy wolf either, but she attacked him for no reason... Wonder why?_

"Get out of the way." Kagsha lifted herself to her feet gracefully and wiped the bloody stakes on a bush before twirling them and jumping at Kouga yet again. "He's mine. Don't try anything or you're next."

"What the hell are you doing, Kagsha? Kouga is an ally. A wimpy ally, but an ally anyways. You can't attack him." Inuyasha's defense of Kouga left everyone speechless.

"Then why is he glowing and ringing in his legs and arm?" Kagsha referred to the jewel shards, though she had no idea that that was whatthey were.

"Glowing? Ringing?" Miroku thought quickly. _Ah. Lady Kagome could sense the shards. Perhaps her daughter can **hear** and see them._ "It would be best to continue to discuss this at Kaede's hut. Kouga, what did she do to you?! Come on before you loose more blood. I promise this will all make sense when we talk it out. Kagsha, may I have a word with you?"

Kouga limped off to Kaede's in the company of Sango, Inuyasha, Kilala, and Shippo as Miroku turned to Kagsha. "Tell me, Kagsha. Why did Inuyasha carry you to Kaede's? Why did you attack Kouga? And why in his shard-embedded appendages?"

"Shard?" Kagsha was pissed beyond reason that her prey had been rescued. Now, the monk was trying to figure her out? _Mom, I swear... If these weren't your friends I would lose control here..._

Miroku stopped her train of thought with a curt reply. "Yes. Shard. Your mother, did she ever mention the Shikon no tama?"

"Shikon-no- what-a?" Kagsha's eyebrows rose and her expression went blank. With a sigh, Miroku motioned her to sit, sat himself, and began to explain the saga of her mother's life at 15.

**One hour later... **

"Where the hell are they? Miroku better not be doing anything to Kagsha or I swear..." _I'll kill him_. Inuyasha paced in front of the door flap. When he, Sango, Kouga, Kilala, and Shippo had arrived at Kaede's hut, he had expected Miroku and Kagsha to be right behind them.

Sango, sitting on her futon, watched Inuyasha pace worriedly. She had seen the similarities between him and Kagsha's true form. _Oh, Kagome... When did you and Inuyasha mate? Why did you leave? And how can it be that your daughter is 15 and you are dead? Can you hear me up there, friend?_

_::Sango?:: _

_Kagome? Is that you? _

_::Oh, Sango! I've missed you so much... Its been 15 long years, ne?:: _

_Kagome... Kagsha is here. And... Its only been two years since you last came. _

_::Nani?! How?:: _

_I don't know. Inuyasha tried to cross several times, but the time slip wouldn't work. Did you seal the well? _

_::Yes.:: _

_Maybe this is a side effect? _

_::Maybe... How are you Sango? Has Inuyasha met Kagsha?:: _

_Yes... Kagome? When did you and Inuyasha... You know? The last time you were alone, well... What happened? _

_::Sango. Let me show you?:: _

_Yes. _

_::Lay down. It will be like if you're having a dream. But it will exhaust you:: _

Sango lay down and closed her eyes._ I'm ready. _

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled herself out of the well, her backpack hanging over her shoulder and an annoyed expression on her face. She had come home from school and found out that Inuyasha had come for her, then left.

"What do you want, wench?" Inuyasha walked across the clearing and grabbed her backpack before turning and walking away. Kagome ran after him intent on finding out why he had left.

**10 minutes later **

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the fringe of woods and began to cross a field to get to Kaede's village. They were so enthralled in their discussion that they did not notice the presence of a demon.

It was a bear youkai that had a shard. He raced across the field, directly onto Kagome's way and swiped with his claws.

At that moment, Inuyasha looked up, saw the bear, grabbed Kagome, and jumped out of the way. He dropped her by a tree and told her "Stay here, out of the way," before going back to battle the bear youkai. He drew Tetsusaiga and began preparing his 'Wind Scar' when the bear attacked. Dimly, he recognized Kagome's voice yelling something about the bear's right paw and a shard. Before he could gather correct information, the bear swiped at him with its right paw and knocked Tetsusaiga away from his grasp.

Kagome stood from where she had been dropped, scratching her arm against a protruding branch, and noticed the bear's paw glowing. She knew that Inuyasha would probably not hear her, but she had to try to tell him anyways. "Inuyasha, he has a shard in his right paw!!" Just as the words left her mouth, the beard tossed Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's grip and turned to attack her. She screamed.

Kagome's scream echoed through the field and reached Inuyasha's ears. _Kagome... she needs me!_ He turned to see what had happened and saw the bear youkai about to slash at Kagome. Mists of red crept into his vision as he let his youkai side take over. One thought ran through his head _Must Protect Mate._

The youkai lifted his paw against Kagome when a red and silver blur suddenly flew up and attached itself to it's jugular vein. With a pained roar, the bear youkai's attention shifted to the creature who was currently killing it.

_Inuyasha! Why is he not using the Tetsusaiga to finish the bear youkai off?_ Kagome looked around for Inuyasha's sword when the bear youkai gave its dying gurgle. Inuyasha let go of the bear's neck, wiped his bloody arms on the semi-clean fur and turned to Kagome who gasped at his red eyes. He walked towards her in a non-threatening way before releasing a little whimper and asking, in a dark, gravelly voice, "Mate, hurt?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stood still, slightly afraid of the transformed hanyou, and very shocked at being called 'Mate.' Said hanyou was coming closer to her, sniffing the air and distraughtly whimpering.

He reached her and grabbed her arm gently, bringing it up to his face to examine the tiny cut that had stopped bleeding. He looked into her face, and as his red eyes met her brown ones, he leaned down and licked the blood off her arm.

_Oh. My. God. What is he doing?!?!? _Kagome almost fainted from the sensations brought on by the touch of his tongue. She slipped into a hazy world of semi-consciousness, through which she faintly felt a sudden rush of wind and heard a soft thump.

Inuyasha licked her arm clean of blood and saw her lose focus. He picked her up, jumped over trees for a few minutes, then set her down in a pretty little clearing. The clearing was small with a pond and a waterfall. To the right of the water, about fifteen yards into the forest was a small hole in the rock face: the hidden entrance to Inuyasha's secret home.

Kagome heard a soft whine. It took several seconds to register through her passion hazed mind. When she finally opened her eyes, she gasped. The clearing she was in was beautiful, but what made her gasp was seeing Inuyasha disappear into a tiny hole in the face of a rock.

"Inuyasha? Inu...Yasha?" Kagome took a timid step forward. The last thing she remembered before opening her eyes in this clearing was Inuyasha licking her arm. Now, she was alone and very nervous.

A soft scuffing sound was heard across the clearing. Inuyasha retreated from the cave, in his hands several piles of leaves. His 'house cleaning' done, he walked towards Kagome, who had her back to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mate. Come."

Kagome shivered hearing Inuyasha's voice, low and aroused. The proof of that arousal was prodding her gently on her lower back. She was helpless before him. And the strange thing was that she liked this sort of helplessness.

Inuyasha stepped backwards, with his arms locked around Kagome's waist, forcing her to step back with him. He carefully maneuvered them around rocks until he reached the thin crack that served as an entrance to his den. Without prior notice, he suddenly tightened his hold on Kagome's waist, swung around, and pushed her through the opening.

Kagome was barely beginning to react to being moved gently backwards when she was suddenly lifted and thrown through a seam in the rock and onto a thick bed of furs that smelled faintly of Inuyasha. Thinking about him made her angry at the way he had just treated her, but before she could fully react, Inuyasha was kneeling over her prone figure.

"Mate. Mate should not be angry." Inuyasha whimpered a little before dropping limply over Kagome, keeping himself from crushing her by putting his weight on his elbows. She began to push against him, and when he lifted off her to give her a little mobility, she rolled over and faced him.

Kagome was shocked at Inuyasha's words. _Why does he keep calling me 'Mate'? Oof! He's heavy!_ Inuyasha dropped his weight on her and, puzzled, she pushed against him. He got the hint and eased up a little, enough to let her roll over before smushing her again beneath him, his lips barely an inch above hers. _Oh Kami!!! Is this heaven? No... He's... in full-demon form. Does he even know what he's doing_?

At the very moment Kagome noticed Inuyasha's red eyes, he noticed a bit of fear creep into her expression. With a whimper, he leaned down and proceeded to kiss her. What had begun as a small, chaste kiss quickly evolved into something more passionate. All of his instincts were urging him to take her, and he'd be damned in he refused those instincts.

**The next day **

Sunrise- Kagome awoke, warm, naked, and sore. She looked around the cave she was in, a little surprised at it before the first realization hit her: she was warm. Hardly daring to breathe, she turned slightly and found herself facing a sleeping Inuyasha. _What the hell! Why is Inuyasha sleeping with me?_ This thought led to the second realization: she was naked. _Oh my god! I am laying with Inuyasha- naked- on a bed of furs. What is wrong with this scenario?_ Like all thought processes, this one quickly evolved into: _I am sore. Sore?!? How? Well, we did fight that bear youkai... Nah, that can't be it._ Poor Kagome, not being a morning person, it took her several minutes to put two and two together: _I slept with Inuyasha!!! Oh. My. God. I am so dead. _

Ten minutes after sunrise found Kagome in the spring, washing and trying to recall what she could of the night before. She could remember landing in the springs, being thrown into the cave, and being kissed by Inuyasha (which caused her to blush heavily.) Other than that, she was drawing a blank.

Two hours later, a puzzled Inuyasha and a worried Kagome reached Kaede's hut. Inuyasha left Kagome there and ran off to find his favorite tree. _What's wrong with Kagome? She seems a little sick, and she smells funny. I just wish I knew what was wrong with her. And what happened last night? Last I remember, I was fighting a bear youkai. Then this morning I awoke naked in a cave. What the hell happened?_

Inside Kaede's hut, Kagome realized something very important: since Inuyasha was full youkai at the time of the cohabitation, he remembered nothing.

_::Sango?:: _

_Kagome. _

_::You know what happened after. I made my choice and left.:: _

_So, Inuyasha doesn't know you mated? Or anything that happened between you? _

_::No. Don't tell him please. I must go, and so must you. I'll talk to you soon, though. Take_ _care of Kagsha for me?:: _

_I will. Can I tell the others? _

_::Yes. Be safe, sister.:: _

_Goodbye, Kagome_. Sango drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Sango. Sango... Wake up!" Miroku shook Sango's shoulder, calling her name.

Sango slowly awoke, tired from what she'd seen from Kagome. She turned to Miroku with unshed tears glittering in her eyes. He backed away slightly, afraid that he'd hurt her somehow. He definitely didn't expect her to suddenly hug him and say, "Oh, Miroku. I talked to Kagome."

"Sango. You know Kagome is dead." While he still had a hard time accepting it, he knew that facing the truth would make them begin the journey to acceptance and recovery.

"I know. But she contacted me. And showed me what happened the day she left for good. Kagsha is Inuyasha's daughter, but he was full demon when they mated and she never gave him a chance to figure out what happened between them." Sango let go of the monk and smiled sadly. "Why'd you wake me?"

"Kagsha can hear and see the shards, and after putting two and two together, I figured her looks are a byproduct of Inuyasha. Shippo put it together by scent and Kaede just knew. Only Inuyasha doesn't know." Miroku watched the demon slayer for her reaction.

"Inuyasha never sees anything that's in front of his face. What's going to happen to us, Miroku? Hope that Kagome would return was the only thing that kept us together. Will we drift apart now?" Sango drew her knees up to her chest in an expression of hopelessness. Miroku just reached over and hugged her, wondering what the future held.

Outside, Inuyasha lay sprawled out on his favorite branch high in the Goshinboku. Shippo lay on his stomach, purring contentedly in his sleep. Inuyasha took a deep breath and smiled in the certainty that his pack was safe. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were in the hut. Shippo was with him, Kagsha slept a few feet below him, sprawled out on her own favorite branch, and the mangy wolf Kouga had gone as soon as Kaede had patched him up. Apparently, he'd been running around the village looking for Kagome when his shards had first assaulted Kagsha's ears. Inuyasha had to wonder about her. Kagsha seemed so familiar that he couldn't help but wonder if he'd seen her before. Shippo suddenly gave a little whine and Inuyasha comforted the kit before falling into the first good night's sleep since the time Kagome had been there.

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke to find Shippo gone and Kagsha's branch empty. He leapt off his branch in shock to look for his pack, only to find them in Kaede's hut, eating stew and discussing the Shikon shards. Kagsha looked to Inuyasha and asked him, "So when do we leave? We've got to find the rest of the shards, right?"

Inuyasha looked at the rest of his pack, remembered the days when Kagome was there, then answered, "We leave in an hour." before turning away from the hut and smiling at the prospect of another shard hunt.

Inuyasha returned to Kaede's hut in precisely one hour, only to find the rest of his pack waiting for him. He smiled slightly and turned to Kagsha expectantly. She grinned before concentrating on the surrounding countryside. After a few minutes, she turned to the east and said, "There's a shard over there. Maybe thirty miles away."

The group looked at her in awe and Shippo leaped from Miroku's shoulder to Kagsha's before asking, "How do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious, runt? She can hear it." Inuyasha said before turning east and leaping away. "Let's see you keep up!" He directed the parting shot at Kagsha who smiled and told Shippo to hold on before running away at top speed, barely slower than Inuyasha. Miroku began to run before Sango pulled up alongside astride Kilala and told him to get on.

"Kagsha?" Shippo asked in a small voice.

"Hmm?" Kagsha reached over her shoulder and cradled the fox kit in her arms.

"If Kagome was my mom, what does that make you?" He asked in a little voice.

"I guess that makes you my brother, Shippo, my older brother." Kagsha answered before smiling at the worried kit. She'd been able to sense his anxiety and questioning attitude for some time now and was glad to have been able to talk about it.

Shippo snuggled into her arms and said, "Good." before nodding off to sleep. Kagsha grinned and tucked him into the fold of her haori over her t-shirt and continued to run. She was level with Inuyasha now. The day continued much the same. Besides some breaks for lunch and slight rest, the pack covered an extraordinary amount of land that day. If it hadn't been for the fact that it was almost nightfall, they would have continued in to fight the demon who had the shard. As it was, they were only a few miles from him now.

The next morning, Inuyasha and Miroku woke to an empty camp. Before they even had the chance to get flustered, they noticed a scratched message on a nearby tree where Kagsha had slept the night before. "We're fine. Bathing. Don't look for us. Be back soon." Inuyasha 'feh'ed and jumped back to his tree. Before Miroku had taken one step, Inuyasha's calm voice cut through him. "One more step and your Wind Tunnel will be the least of your problems, monk." He hastily retreated and began to meditate wondering if Inuyasha was being protective of Kagsha because he'd figured out she was his daughter.

When Kagsha had woken up, she had been hot and bothered. She felt dirty and needed a bath. Sango woke a few minutes later and when Kagsha asked, was delighted to accompany her to the hot spring. Shippo, who'd slept curled up on Kagsha's stomach begged to be taken along. In the hot spring, Sango began to question Kagsha about her mother. Truthfully, Kagsha could only tell her a few things because Kagome hadn't changed since she'd been in this time period last. All she had to add were stray facts about her mother's career as an author and a few tidbits about her family: Souta was studying journalism in college, her grandmother was still alive and well and her great-grandfather had passed away four years ago. Sango filled Kagsha in with details of the packs journeys to find the Shikon shards, encounters with Naraku, and other stories about Kagome. By the time they were ready to return to the guys, Kagsha was close to Sango and vice versa.

"Little Sister?" Shippo hugged Kagsha's neck as they walked towards Inuyasha and Miroku. "When are you going to tell Inuyasha that he's your father?"

Sango raised an eyebrow at Shippo for his pet name for Kagsha before snickering at the thought of Inuyasha finding out he had a daughter. Kagsha just shrugged and answered Shippo with an honest, "I don't know, Big Brother. I just don't know."

Just before they entered camp, Kagsha stiffened momentarily then began to run screaming out Inuyasha's name. Kagsha, Sango, and Shippo almost collided with Inuyasha and Miroku as they raced into camp. Kagsha grabbed her stakes from the base of the tree where she'd carved the message before saying, "Whatever's got the shards is coming fast. He has a lot of power, Inuyasha." As they all turned their attention to the onrushing enemy, Kagsha whispered out, "I'm scared."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::AN-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok. So Sorry for not updating sooner. Believe me, I've had these chapters-originally 3-since June '06. Hehe…Sorry?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Disclaimer:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All Characters (sans Kagsha-she's mine) belong to Rumiko Takahashi in all her creative Genius…


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm scared."

Inuyasha's keen hearing picked up Kagsha's quiet words. She always put up a tough front. This was the first time he'd seen it crack. In an attempt to prove her safety to Kagsha, Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga, transforming it and getting into a stance. Seeing this, the rest of the pack took their places, Sango gripping Hiraikotsu, ready to throw, Miroku placing ofudas close at hand and gripping his staff, and Shippo running to Kagsha and clutching her calf remembering when Kagome would protect him.

Kagsha shuddered. The evil aura was coming closer. Suddenly, a huge ogre youkai appeared. Unlike its more idiotic relatives, this one had a helper, a slimy spider that was whispering instruction to him, perched on his shoulder.

"Where, Kagsha?" Inuyasha asked her, referring to the shards.

After a quick look, Kagsha noticed a glow from the ogre's legs, arms, forehead, and chest. "Take your pick, D...Inuyasha! He's got six. Head, chest, legs, and arms."

Shippo climbed up Kagsha to sit on her shoulder and said, "Inuyasha will go for the head and chest, Sango, the arms, and Miroku, the legs. Watch." He leaned back smugly before overbalancing and squealing. Kagsha quickly caught him and set him upright.

As Shippo predicted, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha attacked the ogre youkai, finishing it off in a matter of minutes. "Kagsha!" Inuyasha called her over to the ogre's corpse. "The shards." He sheathed Tetsusaiga and began to walk away. Kagsha sighed and walked around, plucking the six shards from the ogre's body before walking towards the waiting Sango and Kilala.

"You guys did great!" Shippo was yelling his praises before the four had reached Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagsha smiled and agreed. Inside, she was fuming. _What the fuck's their problem? Do they think that just because I'm young I can't fight. Sure I was scared, but that's the first time I've gone to battle. Whatever. _"So, who killed the spider?"

Kagsha's question brought the group to a quick halt. Inuyasha looked at Kagsha questioningly. "What spider?" Kagsha looked surprised before she answered, "The spider sitting on the ogre's shoulder when he got there. It was giving it instructions. Who killed it?"

Everyone began to walk away from Kagsha. She shrugged worriedly and followed. Ten minutes walking distance later, Miroku turned to her and began to question her about the spider.

"Kagsha-really...are you sure you feel alright?"

"I'm fine, Miroku. Why do you ask?...Ah. The spider. I see." All was quiet for a few minutes until Kagsha broke the silence. "Miroku. Answer me honestly...did you sense an overwhelming evil aura from that demon?"

Miroku looked at her strangely, then muttered. "And here I thought I was feeling things..."

Kagsha looked at him, startled, "Then you felt it too?"

He nodded. "There was something odd about that ogre. It didn't attack at all, just let us kill him. When Inuyasha went for his head, I felt a sudden decrease in evil, but I thought that maybe..." He trailed off.

"You were hoping you were feeling things that weren't there, weren't you?"

Miroku nodded. Kagsha sighed. She looked at the monk. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked slightly surprised, then regained his composure and allowed her free rein in questioning.

"Why aren't you...well, dead?"

"You mean from the Wind Tunnel?" She nodded. "Since your mo..." He looked at Inuyasha then continued, "Kagome...left, Naraku's aura has diminished to the point that made us believe that he was gone. If I hadn't had the Wind Tunnel, we wouldn't know if he still existed. The tunnel stopped growing...but..."

Kagsha looked at him as he stared at his covered right hand. _Its always me...why? Why am I always the catalyst in everything?_ "I'm sorry, Miroku. The Wind Tunnel is back because...because I'm here."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and looked at the sky. "Maybe its coincidence, I think its a curse, but wherever I show up-whenever I show up, things come to a head. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if we had to fight Naraku sometime soon..."

Miroku gave a start and looked at her strangely. "You don't mean that..."

"Mom described Naraku's aura of evil and, well, that was the aura that I felt. That was the level of evil. And, well...Miroku-how wide is your palm?"

He looked at her strangely then answered "About three inches...why do you ask?"

Kasha took a deep breath. "And how wide is the Wind Tunnel?"

Miroku sighed. "Two inches...and it's..."

"Growing progressively bigger, right?"

He nodded then continued, "I don't know what to do, Kagsha...It's spread half an inch in the past week. If this continues..."

"Then you have two weeks to kill Naraku." She finished for him.

A few feet in front of them, Inuyasha flicked his ear forward, away from the painful conversation that took place behind him. He'd known the Wind Tunnel had remained, but... _Fucking monk...when was he going to tell us that the Wind Tunnel had spread so far? That he was almost dead?_ Inuyasha looked at the demon slayer that walked beside him. _If he dies, so does she... _He sighed.

"Oi, you two back there!" He called loudly to get their attention. "Kagsha, Miroku, anyone sensing something evil?"

Both closed their eyes. When Kagsha opened them, she smiled. All of them looked at her. "Another shard...Due north. It will take two days at least."

Inuyasha smirked at her, "Let's see how fast you are, Kagsha." He took off, that taunt lingering in the air.

She looked at Miroku and Sango and smiled, "Take care of my Brother for me?"

They nodded and she began to run, eager to prove to her father that a melding of youkai and miko blood was almost stronger than that of a normal hanyou.

The two humans looked at their full youkai companions before Miroku asked, "Kilala? Shippo? How far do you think they'll go?"

Shippo snorted and nodded at Kilala who transformed. "Hop on, you guys. I think Inuyasha's figuring it out. He's testing her. We'll probably get to the shard tomorrow at the latest, and even then, we'll probably be late for any fighting..."

Kilala growled her assent, allowed the two humans and the youkai to climb on her back, and took off. She knew she would have a hard time catching up to the two hanyous...

--------------------**AN**-----------------------

Hehe...that was fun... Hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER-**

**Inuyasha and all the characters in this story (sans Kagsha-she's mine) belong to the great and mighty Rumiko Takahashi!**

Yeahhh...


	8. Chapter 8

Kagsha was breathing hard. Six hours straight running was not easy for a hanyou that had been raised in the city. In fact, it was only her determination to prove her strength to her father that kept her going.

A quarter mile ahead of her, Inuyasha stopped on a branch, his ears cocked back to catch the sounds of the other hanyou. _She's tired...why won't she stop? It's not like if she has to prove anything... She's already valuable because she can sense the shards like Kagome could... _His hand flew up to clutch at his robes above his heart as it thumped painfully. _Agh! No...Kagome wasn't valuable because she could sense the shards...she was valuable because of who she was... God!_ He collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony as he turned human, his body feeling the pain his hanyou blood had kept hidden.

Kasha felt Inuyasha stop. As she wondered what had happened, she suddenly smelled a pained spike in his rapidly changing scent. She abandoned all rational thought for a second and went charging through the underbrush, her mouth open, and her scream of "DAD!!!!" echoing through the forest.

Inuyasha pulled himself up slowly, gasping as his lungs and legs began to burn. _What the fuck?!_ He looked at his hands and saw the blunt, human fingernails in place of his claws. _Tonight is the new moon? _A sound reached his ears, the faint cry of "DAD!!!!" piercing the silence around him. A soft thump alerted him to the presence of someone, but his body was exhausted- he was human and had no way of knowing who the intruder was, or of defending himself.

"Dad! Dad? Oh my God! Dad! Are you ok?" Kagsha was frightened, the man before her was her father, she was sure, yet he was so different than his usual self, not so much in appearance, but in attitude. Her tears began to flow as she took in Inuyasha's kneeling form, his hands on the ground, his muscles quivering in pain, and his head slumped. "Oh, Dad..."

Inuyasha could barely breathe. In some corner of his mind, he was ashamed of his weakness, but he knew that it wasn't because of the running or his sudden humanity. What pained him was the hole in his heart-the loss of Kagome. Even the faint words of a girl by him did not make sense. He tried to look up, but the effort was too great and his world went black.

Kagsha looked at her father, when he had suddenly slumped down, she was sure he was dead. When he began to breathe, her relief lasted for a few seconds. When he began to talk in his sleep, she grinned, then began to cry at what he said. When he stopped quivering, she sighed and gently moved him onto the bed she'd prepared. When he fell into a restful sleep, she smiled softly and began to talk. "Dad...I've wanted to talk to you for so long and, now that you're here, I'm not sure what I should say. I wish...I wish Mom hadn't left...I wish she'd had come back...I wish she had raised me with you... but most of all... I wish she was still alive. Dad... Mom said that you didn't know about me... is that true? Did she leave without letting you know that she was pregnant? Did you know that you slept with her? I want to know!" Kagsha leaned over Inuyasha's body, her tears streaming down her face and dampening the blankets over him. "I need to know, Dad... did you love her?"

In his dream, Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting under the Goshinboku, as she had always loved to do. She was in the modern era, and in her lap, was a little black-haired girl with dog ears on top of her head and little claws and fangs. Kagome was talking and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha whimpered. For some reason, her pain was tangible and he felt it cutting into his soul, as if he had caused it. Then the little girl stood in Kagome's lap and hugged her. Kagome smiled and spoke to the girl, "Your father doesn't know about you, he never did. I left before he could find out... Kagsha, understand that you were wanted. That you are loved. Your father isn't here because I didn't want him to know about you so that I wouldn't ruin him." The little girl-Kagsha- looked at Kagome, a question in her eyes. "Your father has many enemies and I didn't want to put either of you in danger of being attacked... I didn't know what I'd do without either of you when I found out I was pregnant, so I decided to never give anyone the chance to make me find out. I left to protect you, and in doing so, protect him..." Inuyasha reached out to the two girls, then the dream faded. "No! Don't leave me!"

"Dad?" Kagsha's soft voice jerked Inuyasha back into reality. The sun was rising and his hanyou powers were returning. He turned to Kagsha.

"Where you ever going to tell me? That I am your father?"

Kagsha looked at the ground and blushed, "How do you know?"

"Aside from you calling me by the name of Dad?" He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head away from his daughter. "I had a... dream. I saw Kagome explain to you why I wasn't there... Kagsha..."

"It's ok Dad. I got over it after that night. All that time, I was afraid that you hadn't wanted me and Mom set me straight. You weren't there because you **couldn't** be, not because you didn't want to..."

Inuyasha nodded. He took a deep breath, sat up, and faced his daughter. "Did she...ever tell you what happened? When...before she left?"

Kagsha nodded. She put her hand inside her haori and pulled out a letter. "She wrote this for you...I don't know what it says, Dad, but it was her last request that you get this. She begged me..." Kagsha began to cry.

Inuyasha took the proffered letter and shyly hugged Kagsha to him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried as he opened the letter. With a deep breath to steel himself, he looked down at the paper and began to read.

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-**A/N-**$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

Well, this was kinda rushed, sorry. It might not make sene, so...yeah...

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-**DISCLAIMER-**$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

Inuyasha and all the characters protrayed in this story (except for Kagsha-she is my own creation) belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. 'Nuff said...


	9. Chapter 9

**A Tale Of Kagsha**

**Chapter 10**

_**Inuyasha. There are so many things I never had a chance to say and, for that, I am so sorry. At this time, you must have realized a vital truth-Kagsha is your daughter, my daughter, our daughter.**_

_**I know you don't remember what happened. I was too much of a coward to tell you. I am sorry. If you'll let me, I will remedy that now.**_

_**A month before I left, we, you and I, were attacked on our way from the well to the village by a bear youkai. In the course of the fight, you were disarmed and, in trying to protect me, you turned full youkai. I was taken to your home and made your mate.**_

_**I know you we'll enough, Inuyasha, to know that you are at this moment giving yourself all sorts of derogatory grief. Let me set you straight: I love you and I wanted this. The reasons that I left were because: one, you would have reacted strongly and, I believe, adversely. Two, Naraku is still alive and loose, meaning that Kagsha and I would have become major targets in order to damage you, and your life has been hard enough for me to add more grief to it. Three, I was afraid of what would happen to us, to all of us, if the truth was unleashed.**_

_**Inuyasha, I love you, but I know that you have a habit of taking the blame for everything. Knowing you, you'd make it seem as if you and your youkai side had raped me. That is not true. Inuyasha, everyday, I've kicked myself for not having told you, for not giving you a chance to meet you daughter, for not telling you everyday that I love you. I ask your forgiveness for leaving you, for hurting you, for taking your daughter from you, for not telling you, for sealing the well, and for everything else I have done.**_

_**I ask for only one favor: please, Inuyasha, even if you have come to hate me, please care for Kagsha. She does not need much in the way of protection, but in care, in love, in friendship, in all the things she will need in the way of nurturing, please look out for her. I know that it is a lot to ask, but, please, Inuyasha, it is my last request.**_

_**I love you and I wish I'd have had the chance to tell you to your face.**_

_**With all my love, **_

_**Kagome.**_

Inuyasha folded the letter, tears streaming down his cheeks. _Kagome..._ He looked down at Kagsha, who had fallen asleep in his embrace and smiled. She was just like Kagome, a product of being reared by her alone, but with a sharper side, much like his own. He couldn't help the rush of paternal pride as he thought back over the two weeks since he'd met her. He realized that she had learned how to fully use her hanyou powers. From experience, he knew that it was difficult, but maybe Kagome had been able to explain to her what to do...

Kagsha snored softly and shifted in her sleep. As Inuyasha was preparing to lay her down so she could sleep more comfortably, she jerked awake. "Hey..."

"Hey back..."

She yawned. "Ok... Let's go!" Kagsha stood up, her legs a bit wobbly, but her resolve strong.

"Are you **crazy**? You haven't slept in a full day! Lay down, rest, and then we can keep going."

"No. We have to get there before Sango and the others or they could get hurt..."

Inuyasha walked up to her and grabbed her by the arms. "If you insist on going," He swung her onto his back. "Hold on!"

Kagsha gripped Inuyasha's haori tightly as he started running. "Aww, come on Dad! Let me down! I can run!"

Inuyasha smiled, he liked being called "Dad". He grabbed on to her tighter and jumped, enjoying her reaction: a slight squeak and a sudden hug. He grinned. Life was suddenly looking better than it had for years.

**With the rest of the pack...**

Shippo was sitting on Kilala's head, rubbing her right ear as he held a one-sided conversation with the giant cat about the two humans behind them. The humans in question were in the middle of a heated battle. Miroku, being the letch that he was, had caressed Sango's rear end then, when she had turned around to slap him, he'd stolen a kiss. She had tried to retaliate with Hiraikotsu, but the monk had a tight hold on the lower string and was not letting go in an attempt to remain conscious for as long as possible.

Before the battle could turn into a make-out session, which both Kilala and Shippo would do almost anything to avoid, Shippo spoke up. "Do you think she's done it yet?"

Both humans looked at the fox kit. "What do you mean, Shippo?" Sango asked, opening her arms to the kit.

He jumped into her embrace. "Kagsha. Do you think she's told Inuyasha that he's her father?"

Miroku smiled softly. "Even Inuyasha is not dense enough to not notice how like him she is. With the amount of time they've spent together alone, yesterday and today, he has to know..."

Shippo nodded, but he was worried. _Inuyasha never has been the smartest one..._

* * *

**A/N**

WHOOPS, School took away my writing time, sorry... will update somtime next week, though...

**DISCLAIMER**

In this story, characters from Rumiko Takahashi's ingenious mind have been used. With the exception of Kagsha, I own NONE of the characters...


	10. Chapter 10

**A Tale Of Kagsha**

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha had been running for hours, carrying Kagsha much the way he'd once carried Kagome. He smiled softly at the memory. Armed with the knowledge of her love and what she'd done to protect him, he hadn't been able to stay sad for long, after all, his daughter needed him to be strong.

On his back, Kagsha awoke. She'd slept for a while, to recharge, but her hanyou/miko genes let her be fully aware with very little sleep. Suddenly, she tensed. "Oww...Dad, the jewel shard is huge, strong... the youkai carrying it is coming...very fast."

Inuyasha stopped on a tree limb. "He's coming... are you sure?" Kagsha nodded an affirmative. "Then we'll have to take him down."

Kagsha dropped from her father's back to the ground beneath the tree's branches. She put her left hand on the ground and began to draw strange symbols in the ground with her right. After a few seconds, the symbols shimmered, then disappeared. She smiled and looked at her father. "I sent a message to Miroku. They should be here after we've weakened this youkai."

Inuyasha smiled and drew Tetsusaiga, then transformed it. "Yeah...this is going to be a good fight. Kagsha, stay here. I don't want you getting hurt." He jumped off the tree limb, but before he'd reached the next limb, Kagsha was already there. "What the fuck?!"

"No. Dad I have enough power. I'm strong enough. Let me fight." Kagsha looked at her father, a strong rage welling within her. "I **have** to fight..."

Inuyasha nodded. "Your youkai side demands it, but I won't let you get hurt, Kagsha. You're all that's left for me to live for. You can't fight if you're going to get hurt."

As her youkai receded slightly, she nodded. "I will be careful. I promise. But for Mom, I have to give it my all."

Inuyasha only had time for one questioning look before the youkai with the jewel burst into the wooded scene. "Naraku..." Inuyasha's growl was deep with his hatred. It was so loud, he barely registered a similar growl coming from beside him. Kagsha had her stakes in her left hand, and in her right, she clutched a leather strap to a bag.

Kagsha didn't even spend a moment rationalizing her strategy. All she knew was that this monster before her was the reason her mother always cried. He was the reason her mother had left her father in the past. This despicable hanyou, Naraku, had kept her from her father. **That** was unforgivable.

She had unwrapped a heavy leather bag from her waist and gripped it by its strap. Seconds later, she was racing around the clearing, pulling random weapons from the bag and shooting them at Naraku, laden with miko power and, occasionally, dragged by her youki to strategic points.

Naraku began to roar with pain as he was shot full of holes by the miko/hanyou's spiritually charged weaponry. His barrier had folded before her onslaught of attacks like it wasn't even there! Before he could even think of retaliating, a roar of "Kongousoha!" registered and he was impaled by a thousand diamond shards. Naraku screamed shrilly, causing both inu-hanyous to wince, before throwing his tentacles at both Kagsha and Inuyasha.

"Kagsha!" Inuyasha hacked through the tentacles that shot at him swiftly before rushing to Kagsha's side, internally berating himself for not being at her side. What he saw shocked and astounded him.

Kagsha stood on a tree branch, her hand on the tree's trunk and a slight smile playing about her lips, a bright blue barrier encasing her. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and the part of the barrier in front of her suddenly turned into a massive spear and ripped away from the rest of the spiritual energy, shooting straight at Naraku. The barrier didn't even flicker as the spear shot away, and quickly covered the gaping hole. Inuyasha stared, then stepped forward and into the barrier with a calm smile.

Naraku, on the other hand, was becoming extremely anxious. Who was this strange girl who could conjure up barriers and attack with them? He had lost most of his tentacles in an attempt to shield himself from the spear. He had to kill her, and fast. He let out a large amount of miasma and settled in to wait.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Miroku had been feeling an ominous aura for a while. He didn't want to alert the others he rode with in case of a false alarm, but the unease was growing. Suddenly, he felt a strange vibrating in the fold of his purple robe. Bewildered, he removed the blank sutras he carried there and was shocked to find one written on. "Hey Sango, Shippo, look at this!"

The two looked at what Miroku held in his hand. The sutra was easily recognizable, but the writing on it wasn't. "Where did you get that, Miroku?" Shippo asked, wondering why the monk was so jumpy about it.

"It appeared just now, Shippo. The writing on it is Kagsha's-it says so right here." He pointed to a line on the sutra. "She senses a shard. A really big one." His eyes widened as he finished reading the writing. "Oh no! Kilala, we have to find those two now! They're going to fight Naraku alone!"

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry it took a bit, but here it is, the next chapter!!! Yaaayy! I anticipate the end coming in the next three or four chapters, so...yeah.

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do NOT own any of the characters portrayed in this story, with the exception of Kagsha. The rest belong to the illustious Rumiko Takahashi!!!1**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Tale Of Kagsha**

**The End**

Inuyasha looked at Kagsha. She was breathing hard, her eyes alternating between red and gold with every beat of her heart. She held the blue barrier up unwaveringly, but he could still feel the rage that rolled off her in waves. He reached out and placed a hand on her forearm. Her breathing stabilized and she looked at him gratefully.

"We all **hate **Naraku. We have reason to. But what about you? Why do you hate him? Why do you insist on fighting? What holds you to this battle?" His eyes were troubled as he asked her.

"Mom. I fight for Mom. **He **is the reason my mother isn't here now. He is the reason she left you. He is the one she was trying to protect you from. It's his fault I just met you. It's his fault I will lose... that I lost my mom. I promised her that I would defeat him. I **will **keep my promise." Kagsha's eyes burned with the fire of years of pain.

"Kagome would have never asked you to fight him. She would have asked you to protect yourself from him..."

"I know. But I promised her that I would avenge her death, her cause of death..."

Inuyasha looked outside the barrier as Naraku unleashed his miasma. "Shit! We have to go!"

"Why?" Kagsha sniffed the air as she saw the cloud rush at them. "Ugh. That stinks!'

"That's miasma, idiot! If you breathe it in for much longer, you'll die!"

"No. If its airborne..." She clapped her hands and concentrated. A green, glowing barrier surrounded the blue barrier and filtered the air coming into the enclosed area. She looked at her dad and gave him a smug grin. "Mom missed the air from here, so we developed this purifying barrier. Nothing can get through it, not even miasma..."

Inuyasha grinned, then furrowed his brow. "Any way to attack him from in here without breaking the barrier?"

"What kind of attack?" He saw his own smirk reflected at him in her expression. "A spear? Or ten knives?"

**Meanwhile**

Miroku started chanting, gathering all his power into his sutras and staff in preparation for the upcoming, and hopefully final, battle. In front of him, Sango adjusted her filtering mask and peeled off her traveling kimono. Shippo looked at Kilala worriedly. "Will we make it in time?"

For everyone's sake, he hoped they would...

**Back to the Hanyou Battle...**

Naraku was in pain. The girl's attacks were swift and powerful. They came from the barrier that enclosed her and Inuyasha, yet the barrier never opened to let them out. There was no way to attack them, and the attacks were painfully putting an end to his regeneration skills. A girl with that much miko power had to be killed quickly.

Inuyasha was restless. The miasma was clearing quickly, thanks to a strong breeze, but he was unaccustomed to staying still for long in a fight. He felt useless as he waited inside the barrier. Finally, as he got sick of it, he drew Tetsusaiga and transformed it, then jumped out of the barrier with Kaze no Kizu blasting everything in its path.

"Dammit!" Kagsha spat as she hastily removed her barriers and began to run. She silently cursed her weakness as her youkai blood fought for dominance with her miko blood. She had no power for those crucial seconds, and even less long-range weaponry. Inuyasha couldn't take Naraku down by himself. She sighed. "Guess there's nothing to it but to do it..."

Naraku chanced a glance around him as he dodged Inuyasha's rampant attacks. _The Inu-hanyous have split up! Perfect timing! _He placed a barrier between him and Inuyasha and sent tentacles rushing towards the weakened Kagsha. Her power wasn't back yet, so her speed was flagging.

Kagsha heard slithering behind her. She peeked over her shoulder and saw Naraku's tentacles coming for her. _Eww. Oh well, no time like the present... _She sighed as she let herself get caught. Once the tentacles had encased her waist, she shuddered and moved her arm, ready to fling it up and purify the hell out of Naraku. She struggled for a few seconds before se realized what happened. _Damn you, Naraku!_ His tentacles held her arms pinned at her sides. She could only glare grimly as a tentacle began to wrap itself around her neck.

"Hiraikotsu!" A huge, white youkai bone came flying through the air, slicing Naraku's tentacles off his body where they held Kagsha. "You ok, Kagsha?"

Kagsha grinned. She was fine. More than fine, she was armed, deadly, at full power (finally), and had a strategy. She looked to Sango. "Keep his attention on you for a little?" The elder girl nodded.

Kagsha ran around the wooded fringe until she was directly behind her father who was Kaze no Kizu-ing Naraku's barrier with his left hand and slicing tentacles with his right. Suddenly, Miroku and Shippo dropped out of the sky (from Kilala's back) and began to help fight, Shippo using his Kitsune-bi to cover Miroku's back as said monk threw sutras and swung his staff.

"Dad!" Kagsha leapt to Inuyasha's side, ducking a tentacle as she grabbed on to his haori's sleeve. "Together! We'll use the Kongosoha and the shards together. We can do it to defeat Naraku! I'm sure of it!"

Inuyasha stared at her for a second before stretching his right arm to her, as an invitation into his embrace. Kagsha's own left hand circled Tetsusaiga's hilt as her right grabbed Kagome's-no her bottle of shards. She stared at the bottle for a second before swinging it at the sword, shattering the glass and melding the shards with the blade. Inuyasha took her right hand in his and both put their hands on the hilt of the pulsing sword.

Kagsha closed her eyes. Suddenly, she remembered her mother's words, spoken so long ago._ When Inuyasha first used the Kaze no Kizu, he said it was his youki rubbing against his opponents that allowed him to use it... I figure most of his attacks are that way..._ Kagsha's eyes shot open and she silently begged Tetsusaiga to accept her youki. Inuyasha guessed what she was doing and looked down at the sword, hardly daring to hope. Suddenly, with a strength grown of desperation, she raised her, and his arms over his head. "Give me your power to protect what I love!!!"

Father and daughter combined their youki and miko energy in the blade of Tetsusaiga as they brought it down with a roar of "Kongosoha!!!" The diamond shards were stronger, thicker, sharper, and glowing with miko energy. Naraku roared with pain as he was split bit by bit, then burned with Miroku's sutras, Shippo's Kitsune-bi, and Kilala's flames. When his shriek of pain finally faded away, Inuyasha released Kagsha, who retrieved the shards.

She sighed as she returned to Inuyasha's side. He handed her the shards that they'd used on the Tetsusaiga. She grinned. Only three shards were missing now. As she closed her hands and allowed her power to purify the shards and flow through them, she heard a haunting and familiar tune. She began to hum along, hardly noticing the shards rising from her hands and levitating in a ring around her head.

She continued humming until a scraping sound was heard and Kouga fell unceremoniously to the ground from the bushes. He looked up, not noticing Kagsha and stared at Inuyasha. "What's going on? Where's Naraku? I smell his stench all over this place!" Kouga scented the air again as he spoke.

"Kouga..." Kagsha turned to face him. "Naraku's gone. We need your shards. We have to complete the jewel and purify it..."

Kouga looked at Kagsha and gawked at the levitating shards. He looked at the grim yet joyous faces of the group of shard hunters he'd known for so long. Finally, he nodded and sighed. "Ok." He dug the shards out of his arm and legs. The shards rested in his hand as he turned to stare Kagsha in the face. "You can have them...on one condition. You have to make the wish. Right now."

Kagsha looked the group-at her family. Sango looked at her and nodded through her tearful smile as she hugged a Kazana-less Miroku, who also nodded. Shippo sat on Inuyasha's shoulder, hugging the hanyou's head. "Go ahead." Inuyasha's voice rebounded on the trees that surrounded them. "You deserve it. Without you..." His eyes finished his sentence.

She nodded and closed her eyes again. The shards in Kouga's hand flew up and joined the ones circling her head. The began to whirl faster until, with a bright flash, they disappeared. Kagsha was left standing, holding the complete jewel in the palm of her left hand. She opened her eyes and stared at her father, memorizing his image one last time, then closed them. She smiled through the tears falling down her cheeks. Then a flash brighter than the one before engulfed the area. When it faded, Kagsha was gone.

Inuyasha wiped his tears away harshly and walked away from that place, followed by a shocked Sango and Miroku. Kouga stared at the place Kagsha had been and then sighed as he turned away and began to run back to his pack. It was all over. Finally.

* * *

**A/N**

I'd like to thank all the readers of this fanfic. It was gret writing this, picking it up again (hehe...yeah, i dropped it..sorry), and (finally) finishing it. Thanks you guys. You rock!

P.S. An epilogue _MIGHT_ be posted if this ending is unsatisfactory...

**DISCLAIMER**

I own only one of the characters in this story, and that is Kagsha. The rest belong to the wonderfully imaginative Rumiko Takahashi. Not me. So don't sue, yeah? i'm broke...


	12. Chapter 12

**A Tale Of Kagsha**

**Epilogue**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled herself out of the well, her backpack hanging over her shoulder and an annoyed expression on her face. She had come home from school and found out that Inuyasha had come for her, then left.

"What do you want, wench?" Inuyasha walked across the clearing and grabbed her backpack before turning and walking away. Kagome ran after him intent on finding out why he had left.

****

10 minutes later

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the fringe of woods and began to cross a field to get to Kaede's village. "Wait..." Kagome stopped Inuyasha with a hand on his arm. "Something's wrong..."

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light spread throughout the clearing. When the light faded, both the hanyou and the human were staring at a girl, dressed in a black Inuyasha-style outfit with black doggy ears: Kagsha.

"Who...who are you?" Kagome stepped a bit forward, for some reason, she felt really close to this girl. She had the uncanny feeling that they'd met before.

"Someone from the past, and future. I have...news. Naraku is dead. The jewel is gone forever. It has been purified."

Kagome gasped. "But, the well! How can..?"

Kagsha grinned a bit. "Midoriko was willing to leave the wrinkle in time as it is. In her words, 'Erasing all those memories and re-adjusting everyone is not worth the trouble. Besides, **they** would still feel the pain of losing each other...' So the well will continue working." Kagsha stopped talking and winced. "I have to go. In time, we shall find each other again. I'm counting on you two to...I'm counting on you."

Inuyasha stepped forward. "For what? Why do you have to leave?" A faint memory was clawing at his brain. Kagsha ran to him and hugged him about the neck.

"I...I have to. I love you." She released Inuyasha to look at Kagome, then hugged her. "I love you both." Kagsha stepped away from them. "I'm sorry. I love you guys..."

As she reached the middle of the clearing, she looked at them and smiled, tears dripping down her cheeks. Another brilliant flash of light and she was gone.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who looked back. "That was...weird."

Kagome's eyes glittered with unshed tears as she nodded her agreement. "Did you get the feeling that she was somebody very precious to you that you had to protect?"

Inuyasha looked at her, clearly shocked. "You too, huh?"

Kagome nodded. "I don't know why, but I felt the need to protect her and...it hurt to see her cry. But... she was happy, wasn't she?"

Inuyasha nodded and startled her with a hug.

****

Twelve Years Later

"Kagsha! If you don't focus, you'll never be able to conjure a filtration barrier!"

The young Kagsha looked at her instructor, Miroku. "Uncle Miroku, I can already do that!"

"Hah! In your dreams! If you can do that, I will stop my son Kohaku from asking you out!"

"You're on!" Kagsha closed her eyes and the rippling green barrier appeared.

"How?!"

Kagsha's eyes flew open as she heard both Miroku and her father's voice. "Daddy!"

Inuyasha caught her and rubber her little black puppy ear. "How did you learn to do that?"

Kagsha shrugged. "I don't know. I just can. And for some reason, I can remember using your Tetsusaiga and combining it wit my youki and miko power..."

"Feh. It can't be done. Kagome and I have tried. You probably dreamt it... Let's go home?"

Kagsha nodded and latched on to Inuyasha's hand, racing towards home and Kagome. In the back of her mind, she could still see the clearing where Naraku had died. She could still feel her pain. She shuddered and looked at her father. _Nah... he's right. I must have dreamt it. And what a dream it was... Or was it? _

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

Yeah... That's the end. I promise. Maybe there'll be a one-shot someday. I doubt it though. I've run out of ideas...

Oh, and in case the wish wasn't clear, Kagsha wished for time to rewind to the day her mother had gotten pregnant, so that things could be re-done, with the minor changes of Naraku's death and the jewel gone.

For those who technical ones, the exact wish: She opened her eyes and stared at her father, memorizing his image one last time, then closed them.She smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. _Midoriko...please, hear me. I cannot demand anything, for I have done nothing to deserve it, but please... let the time go back to the day my mom got pregnant. Keep the jewel away from them, from my family, forever. Kill Naraku. End his very existence. Please... I love them so much, and the jewel and Naraku have hurt them both. Please...give them the chance to be as happy as they should have been. Please... _Then, a brighter flash than before engufed the area...

_Child...do you understand what you ask for? Without the jewel, you may not ever live. It was a youkai in search for shards that brought about your conception. Are you willing to risk your very existance to give them a chance at happiness?_

_Yes._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes..._

_Ok... Well, if you're sure._

_I am... but, if it is possible..._

_Yes?_

_Can the well remain open?_

_Oh, that... Well, all those memories and re-adjusting everyone is not worth the trouble. Besides, **they** would still feel the pain of losing each other... I suppose I have no choice but to leave it open... Now go- tell them what has changed... But I warn you, if you tell them who you are, chances are, you'll never be born..._

_I understand...Thank you..._

**DISCLAIMER**

Only Kagsha belongs to me. The rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Besides, common sense dictates that if I were the ownler, I'd be publishing this in Japanese and as a manga, not on a FANFICTION site, right?


End file.
